Naruto and the straw hats adventures
by The Tay Monster
Summary: What if after the fight at the VOTD Naruto gets caught and transferred to the one piece world. along the way he meets the straw hats, falls in love and remembers some of his locked away past.
1. Chapter 1

Yo silkyCash again hope you enjoy it ! :3 3

I dont own one piece or naruto!

Naruto is 15 in this!

XxX

"Gah Where the fuck am I?" Naruto groaned sitting up. After blinking away all the dizziness he noticed he was no longer across from that uchiha prick - wait uchiha prick what the fuck? Where did that come from sheesh he mustve hit me harder than i thought.

He idly scratched his head trying to remember where he was he he felt 2 fluffy apendages atop his head which made him stop in his tracks. the fuck is that its so soft but feels so good to touch. it was at this momnet he noticed a fluffy thing swaying behind him.

he turned and blanched when he saw his tail. "wait tail? Why does that seem familiar"

he was suddenly hit with the memories of his previous experience.

-flashback go-

"Pathetic! you will never be hokage Dobe!" a hateful voice spewed at him. he looked up only o see those red spinning eyes.

but these eyes never belonged to sasuke. no and their was only one other person Naruto knew of that had the same eyes as that teme.

It was his older brother Itachi. Who happened to work for the Akatsuki.

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck' he groaned in his mind before all went black.

When he awoke he was in his mindscape staring up at the kyuubi.

"Well i cant say it has been pleseant knowing you mortal" Kyuubi said with a staight face.

"Oh fuck off you big ball of fluff." An uncharactaristic Naruto said. this caused the Kyuubi to blink the kid had balls buut only one person would call him that.

"What the fuck Ruto! When did you get your memories back." Screeched the fox.

He chuckled "just there apparently Kura. So we dieing huh thats shit." He replied bluntly.

"well to be more precise I am dying. T am gonna send you to another reality which should be fun."

NAruto stared at teh ancient fox blandly. "Cool sounds fun. But im gonna miss you ya old bastard."

Kurama chuckled. "I will miss you too but o well shit happens"

"okay time to go you ready?" Kurama asked the human not waiting for a nod."Good Bye. Oh and you might become more fox like cos you are taking my chakra. okay bye!"

Naruto was shocked "Wait what Kurama!" he shouted but knew it was useless as he was sucked into a portal.

he landed with a thud and blacked out on impact.

-Flashback off-

Naruto began to tear up but stopped himself. "No Kurama you're sacrifice wont be in vain I will become powerful and live my life like you wanted me to!" It was then naruto decided to take notice of his surroundings.

He was in a massive room that looked like a dojo with weapons every where and a kitchen bed and 5 bookcases filled with books. he was in th bed and he noticed a starnge black plaque on the floor that looked like a storage seal so he wiped some blood on it and a katana popped out as well as a funky looking fruit. also a small snail popped out that had a note that sayd press me.

so press he did. and to his shock the snail began to speak. the snail spoke about how uzumakis came to this place before and that this was all the information they had on the world as well as all of the uzumaki fuinjutsu and kenjutsu.

Naruto grinned this will be fun.

\- 3 years later- Naruto now 15

"Boom!" "Boom! "Boom!" "Which one of you is arlong?" Asked a straw hatted teen. A tall blue fishman stood" Arlong? Thats me what do you want puny human who are you?" The teen began to walk forward."Me im luffy. A pirat" He paused to grab two fishmen who thought they could stop him and slammed their head togethor knocking them out.

" ' Arlong went flying into the wall. "Dont make my navigator cry!" The straw hat said Dangerously.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta"

Everyone turned to where it was coming from to see a tall blonde about 5"10 with long spiky red hair held back by a black bandana that had blood red markings, he had taned skin a toned face with narrow red slitted eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. when he opened his mouth you could see his longer than normal canines. he was wearing an undone black leather jacket that had blood red tribal markings all over it , the jacket also had the left sleave rolled up to the elbow showing a log pose for new world and a pair of black trousers and boots that were also covered in tribal markings. He had a flint lock pistol hanging on his right, a giant scroll hanging from the bottom of his back and a beautiful katana strapped to his waist on the left. He also had a blood red tail swishing behind him and two blood red eard arop his head but they were hard to see.

He was strolling along with his eyes closed but the part that make everyone gawk wa the fact that he was standing atop the water. when he was about 5 metres from the concrete next to Luffy and Arlong he stopped singing and opened his eyes to see people looking at him shocked and Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Eh yo!" The mysterious blonde said with a two finger salute. "Hi! Im Monkey.D Luffy Im gonna be the Kaizoku oni! Join my crew you can be the magician." The majority of people sweatdropped at him but The Blonde just shrugged. "Sure im Naruto D Uzumaki. But am i allowed to go wander sometimes as i get bored staying in a ship and as you can see i can juts walk or run anywhere? Oh yeah is there a Zoro anywhere?" Luffy nodded excitedly and pointed over at Zoro. "Cool. Oi i got some binks sake for you" The now identified NAruto said walking to zoro and producing a bottle out of nowhere that said binks sake on it. Then he walked over and sat on the wall of arlong park. "Ermm you guys can like fight now or whatever you were doing."

XxX

how was that? I liked personally but it was hard to decide what he would wear but the tribal marking do have a meaning. oh yeah he was turned a red head from Kurama.

Im gonna do a vote on what fruit to give him so say in the reviews which one os better and wethern or not i should give fruits to other crew members as i have some ideas for a few i have a really good idea for Nami anyway the fruits are

The Blood Blood Fruit : Logia : Able to become blood and can contol any blood that is in his body or blood that is not inside a body so he cant contol someone else unless they take uin his blood and even then it would be limited

The Storm Storm Fruir : Logia-Paramecia : Able to become and contol Water wind and lightning but doesnt have over powered control over them so he cant like cause a massive tsunami with a swipe of his hand he would have to use up a lot of energy to do it

The Void Void fruit : Paramecia : Able to open portals to the void and is able to walk through them and use them to teleport or store things and can move enemies attacks so if ace shot him with a hiken he could open a portal infront of and behind him so that it goes in the front and out the back completey missing him.

The Mist Mist Fruit : Logia : Basically Smokers but mist not smoke

The Absorb Absorb Fruit : Paramecia : Able to absorb things and redistribute them ie able to absorb strength behind punches and store it uo then release on command

The Plant Plant Fruit : Paramecia : Able to contol plants and can make enemies hallucinate my making his plants release poisons or well hallucinagenics and can be used to heal some injuries.

(this one is ironic) The Leaf Leaf or Petal Petal Fruit : Logia : Able to become and control leaves or petals and can make weapons out of them wether they be solid like a leaf shuriken or just extremely sharp like skatter senbonzakuras move

The Will Will fruit : Paramecia : He has a range of about ten metres as radkius and can will whatever happens in that range to happen kinda like laws but more advanced

The Soft Soft Fruit : Paramecia : Able to change the softness of things so he can make himself extremely hard or soft and do the same to anything he touches like make a sword soft so it doesnt hurt him.

The Slice Slice Fruit : Paramecia : Can cut anything not infused with Haki

Yeah so there we go be sure to vote


	2. Training

Yo SilkyCash again

I don't own one piece or Naruto

XxX

Naruto was sitting in the birds nest on the going merry with the rest of his new nakama elsewhere on the ship. After Luffy had kicked the crap out of that fishy prick the island had had a 3 day party to celebrate the end of arlongs rule.

After that they had gotten restocked and ready to leave only for Nami to leave spectacularly by robbing almost all the villagers blind but then she did leave them with over 100 million berri.

After that Nami had set the course to logue town, the city of beginning and end. It is supposed to be the place where the pirate king died and his captain had decided he wanted to see where one of the greatest men in this world.

According to the navigator it would take about a month to get there and they should rest up as they had just left conomi islands a few hours ago. Naruto decided that he was just going to nap for a few hours then go talk to the crew properly.

It had been about 3 hours since Naruto had went to sleep and was awoken by his new Captain shouting for everyone to come down onto the deck. After regaining his bearings Naruto stood up and leapt over the edge landing on the ground in a crouch not making a noise. He loomed up to see his crew looking attack to the attack attack him in surprise, awe and in Zoro and Sanji's case respect.

"Yo" he greeted. "Okay I called us all together to learn more about out new Nakama, Naruto the crews magician!" Luffy exclaimed. All the crew members looked at him expectantly. Naruto merely shrugged not minding too much.

"Well what do you want to know Pirate Prince?" Another thing that happened at the Arlong incident was Naruto claiming Luffy to be the Pirate Prince as he was aiming to be king just like a primce . Luffy instantly loved the name but when he had said it the marines were present as well and decided that would be a good alias for him so on his wanted poster it said 'WANTED Strawhat Luffy the Pirate Prince'. Naruto figured that would probably piss a lot of pirate king wannabes off so the government thought it would be best to use the name to try and have other pirates try to kill him of to take the alias.

"Ah well introduce yourself. Tell us your name, abilities, hobbies, likes, dislikes and dreams!" Luffy chanted excitedly. Naruto looked around for a moment before replying. "Well My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto its nice to meet you all. My hobbies are training, exploting, treasure hunting and working on my seals. My likes are swordsmanship, ramen, seals, foxes, lemons, chocolate, adventure and shiny things I guess. Oh I also love my sword she's like my child probably one of the best damn swords youll ever see. I dislike my home village and almost all the people there, I also amnt to fond on my father, I despise rapists and child or woman beaters. My dream is to find all of my ancestors property which was stored all over the world and in these big black plaques called ponoglyths. And have a family one day. As for my abilities I am actually from another world and in that world I was a ninja so I can use some ninjustsu and genjustsu but I focus on taijutsu, kenjustu, fuinjustu and a ninja art I made called the Cakra Arts. Chakra is the source of my worlds power and is made up of spiritual and physical energies and can be used for many things. Such as controlling elements creating clones, changing your appearance, casting illusions and you can walk on water and walls or ceilings which is fun. And I also have eaten a devil fruit."

He loomed around and saw there flabbergasted faces, probably from being from another world he mused. "Can you teach us how to use chakra?" Asked a shocked yet curios Nami who wanted to get stronger to help the crew. "Ermm I probably can. How would you all like to learn?" He asked slightly surprised that was what they questioned not about the other world thing. He saw all of their faces light up at the chance of being able to do the things he suggested.

"Yes!" They all replied. "Ah okay then just let me get my stuff." Naruto replied already sound to the idea. He grabbed the scroll from his back and sat down cross legged on the floor. He set the croll in front of him and rolled it out showing various kanji. There was some for sword, gun, seals, nin, gen, ken, tai, bo, weapon, medical, clothes, food, book, money, shiny, chakra and fruit. He placed his hand above chakra and then poof a book appeared under his hand. He then moved it to seals and poof a small piece of paper popped out with kanji for copy on it. He placed the paper on top of the book and chanted "Fuin:5" then another poof happened and when there was 1 book there was now 6.

Naruto resealed his tag and looked up to see his crews starry eyed expressions. Naruto sweatdropped and began explaining chakra after giving them all a book. "Okay I'm going to teach you about chakra, haki and if you want help I will help you with your fighting style."

1 month later

It had been one month since Naruto started teaching his crew and he was fairly impressed. They all caught on to Chakra quick and Sanji, Ussop and Nami could now walk on water, Zoro and Luffy were almost there but not quite yet. He had also taught all of them at least the basics of one haki. Ussop was now quite good at using observation haki and Nami seemed to take to it like a fish to water. Zoro and Sanji had a good grasp on hardening haki and could bow imbue their weapons whether it be legs or swords. Luffy ahd a good grip on both but the most suprising was that he could use the conquering kings haki which was only present in one in a million people.

He had began to teach all of them except Sanji a type of hand to hand he taught Zoro and Luffy Goken and Ussop and Nami The hummingbird style. He also taught Zoro some itoryu and Nami a type of bojustu called the saru style that she had become quite efficient in. But for Ussop he had taught him seals and he was a level 12 of 100 which is really good considering he isn't a Uzumaki to achieve in only a month. Ussop had used the seals to give his pellets that extra kick and was now not as terrified as before so he was not afraid to challenge people to spar or fight enemies. He also took to using a rifle and invented a new pistol called a revolver that he was incredibly efficient with.

He had also begun to teach them the rokushiki or six powers. They all had a grasp on the six but each specialised in one. Luffy uses tekkai and with his newfound skill in armament haki can make it so he almost takes no damage. Zoro uses Ryankyaku but his is not limited to his legs abs he can use it with almost any part of his body so if he were ever captured he could escape. Sanji focused on soru and it made his fighting style a whole lot more effective. Ussop mainly used shigan so that he could fight close up and distanced if he runs out of ammo for his revolver, rifle or secret weapon. Namis new fighting style focuses on her ability to dodge hits and redirect there power back to the enemy so she used kami-e.

They had just docked at logue town and were all getting ready to go into the city and get some more supplies. Ussop looked over at Naruto and saw him fiddling with his pocket and curiosity got the best of him. "What are doing Oyabun?" Ah another thing that happened over the month Ussop and Luffy had begun to call him oyabun its ironic. Naruto just tossed a slip of paper at him. Ussop tool the hint and looked over to see a seal. After figuring out what it did he adopted a face of pure shock.

Nami noticing his face asked what was the matter. "This seal its linked to a mainframe which is like a, ermm I guess you could call it a vault and if you place around what you want to store thing. For example your pocket like Oyabun, for him if he puts something in his pocket it will go straight to the vault and to take it out all he has to do is think of what he wants when he puts his hand in his pocket and pull it our the vault! As I thought Oyabun you are amazing!" Ussop praised the crew nodding in agreement.

They looked over to see Naruto filling with Luffy hat. "Oi Naruto how did you get hat! And what are you dojng !" Asked Luffy frightened for his hat. "I'm putting a seal on this. Wait just watch" and with that Naruto put his hand in the bottom of the hat and pulled out a massive piece of meat on a bone. "You see I set it up so Luffys hat connects to a separate vault that I stored tons of meat in for Luffy when he is hungry and we are low on food." Naruro said handing Luffy his hat and the meat making Luffy star eyed. After explaining a few more boring details about the seal he set some up for each of them. One in Ussops bag and both his pockets. One in zoros hakama. One in each of sanjis pockets. One in Nami s secret pockets that only her and Naruto know of.

After that they docked and split up heading into town, and no one even noticed when the massive hunk of metal ussop had dissapeared into his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo SilkyCash again

I don't own one piece or Naruto

XxX

Naruto was sitting in the birds nest on the going merry with the rest of his new nakama elsewhere on the ship. After Luffy had kicked the crap out of that fishy prick the island had had a 3 day party to celebrate the end of arlongs rule.

After that they had gotten restocked and ready to leave only for Nami to leave spectacularly by robbing almost all the villagers blind but then she did leave them with over 100 million berri.

After that Nami had set the course to logue town, the city of beginning and end. It is supposed to be the place where the pirate king died and his captain had decided he wanted to see where one of the greatest men in this world.

According to the navigator it would take about a month to get there and they should rest up as they had just left conomi islands a few hours ago. Naruto decided that he was just going to nap for a few hours then go talk to the crew properly.

It had been about 3 hours since Naruto had went to sleep and was awoken by his new Captain shouting for everyone to come down onto the deck. After regaining his bearings Naruto stood up and leapt over the edge landing on the ground in a crouch not making a noise. He loomed up to see his crew looking to him in surprise, awe and in Zoro and Sanji's case respect.

"Yo" he greeted. "Okay I called us all together to learn more about out new Nakama, Naruto the crews magician!" Luffy exclaimed. All the crew members looked at him expectantly. Naruto merely shrugged not minding too much.

"Well what do you want to know Pirate Prince?" Another thing that happened at the Arlong incident was Naruto claiming Luffy to be the Pirate Prince as he was aiming to be king just like a primce . Luffy instantly loved the name but when he had said it the marines were present as well and decided that would be a good alias for him so on his wanted poster it said 'WANTED Strawhat Luffy the Pirate Prince'. Naruto figured that would probably piss a lot of pirate king wannabes off so the government thought it would be best to use the name to try and have other pirates try to kill him of to take the alias.

"Ah well introduce yourself. Tell us your name, abilities, hobbies, likes, dislikes and dreams!" Luffy chanted excitedly. Naruto looked around for a moment before replying. "Well My name is Uzumaki D. Naruto its nice to meet you all. My hobbies are training, exploring, treasure hunting and working on my seals. My likes are swordsmanship, ramen, seals, foxes, lemons, chocolate, adventure and shiny things I guess. Oh I also love my sword she's like my child probably one of the best damn swords youll ever see. I dislike my home village and almost all the people there, I also amnt to fond on my father, I despise rapists and child or woman beaters. My dream is to find all of my ancestors property which was stored all over the world and in these big black plaques called ponoglyths. And have a family one day. As for my abilities I am actually from another world and in that world I was a ninja so I can use some ninjustsu and genjustsu but I focus on taijutsu, kenjustu, fuinjustu and a ninja art I made called the Cakra Arts. Chakra is the source of my worlds power and is made up of spiritual and physical energies and can be used for many things. Such as controlling elements creating clones, changing your appearance, casting illusions and you can walk on water and walls or ceilings which is fun. And I also have eaten a devil fruit."

He loomed around and saw there flabbergasted faces, probably from being from another world he mused. "Can you teach us how to use chakra?" Asked a shocked yet curios Nami who wanted to get stronger to help the crew. "Ermm I probably can. How would you all like to learn?" He asked slightly surprised that was what they questioned not about the other world thing. He saw all of their faces light up at the chance of being able to do the things he suggested.

"Yes!" They all replied. "Ah okay then just let me get my stuff." Naruto replied already sound to the idea. He grabbed the scroll from his back and sat down cross legged on the floor. He set the scroll in front of him and rolled it out showing various kanji. There was some for sword, gun, seals, nin, gen, ken, tai, bo, weapon, medical, clothes, food, book, money, shiny, chakra and fruit. He placed his hand above chakra and then poof a book appeared under his hand. He then moved it to seals and poof a small piece of paper popped out with kanji for copy on it. He placed the paper on top of the book and chanted "Fuin:5" then another poof happened and when there was 1 book there was now 6.

Naruto resealed his tag and looked up to see his crews starry eyed expressions. Naruto sweatdropped and began explaining chakra after giving them all a book. "Okay I'm going to teach you about chakra, haki and if you want help I will help you with your fighting style."

1 month later

It had been one month since Naruto started teaching his crew and he was fairly impressed. They all caught on to Chakra quick and Sanji, Ussop and Nami could now walk on water, Zoro and Luffy were almost there but not quite yet. He had also taught all of them at least the basics of one haki. Ussop was now quite good at using observation haki and Nami seemed to take to it like a fish to water. Zoro and Sanji had a good grasp on hardening haki and could bow imbue their weapons whether it be legs or swords. Luffy had a good grip on both but the most suprising was that he could use the conquering kings haki which was only present in one in a million people.

He had began to teach all of them except Sanji a type of hand to hand he taught Zoro and Luffy Goken and Ussop and Nami The hummingbird style. He also taught Zoro some itoryu and Nami a type of bojustu called the saru style that she had become quite efficient in. But for Ussop he had taught him seals and he was a level 12 of 100 which is really good considering he isn't a Uzumaki to achieve in only a month. Ussop had used the seals to give his pellets that extra kick and was now not as terrified as before so he was not afraid to challenge people to spar or fight enemies. He also took to using a rifle and invented a new pistol called a revolver that he was incredibly efficient with.

He had also begun to teach them the rokushiki or six powers. They all had a grasp on the six but each specialised in one. Luffy uses tekkai and with his newfound skill in armament haki can make it so he almost takes no damage. Zoro uses Ryankyaku but his is not limited to his legs and he can use it with almost any part of his body so if he were ever captured he could escape. Sanji focused on soru and it made his fighting style a whole lot more effective. Ussop mainly used shigan so that he could fight close up and distanced if he runs out of ammo for his revolver, rifle or secret weapon. Namis new fighting style focuses on her ability to dodge hits and redirect there power back to the enemy so she used kami-e.

They had just docked at logue town and were all getting ready to go into the city and get some more supplies. Ussop looked over at Naruto and saw him fiddling with his pocket and curiosity got the best of him. "What are doing Oyabun?" Ah another thing that happened over the month Ussop and Luffy had begun to call him oyabun its ironic. Naruto just tossed a slip of paper at him. Ussop took the hint and looked over to see a seal. After figuring out what it did he adopted a face of pure shock.

Nami noticing his face asked what was the matter. "This seal its linked to a mainframe which is like a, ermm I guess you could call it a vault and if you place around what you want to store thing. For example your pocket like Oyabun, for him if he puts something in his pocket it will go straight to the vault and to take it out all he has to do is think of what he wants when he puts his hand in his pocket and pull it our the vault! As I thought Oyabun you are amazing!" Ussop praised the crew nodding in agreement.

They looked over to see Naruto fiddling with Luffy hat. "Oi Naruto how did you get hat! And what are you dojng !" Asked Luffy frightened for his hat. "I'm putting a seal on this. Wait just watch" and with that Naruto put his hand in the bottom of the hat and pulled out a massive piece of meat on a bone. "You see I set it up so Luffys hat connects to a separate vault that I stored tons of meat in for Luffy when he is hungry and we are low on food." Naruro said handing Luffy his hat and the meat making Luffy star eyed as he begun to run around after taking some meat for both hands.

After explaining a few more boring details about the seal he set some up for each of them. One in Ussops bag and his chest pocket. One in Zoros hakama. One in of Sanjis pocket. One in Nami s secret pockets that only her and Naruto know of.

After that they docked and split up heading into town, and no one even noticed when the massive hunk of metal Ussop had dissapeared into his pocket. After setting down Nami said "okay guys go get what you need and the supplies I listed for you too get and meet up here in 5 hours. And behave!" With that they all split up and began to walk in separate directions.

-With Zoro-

Zoror had been walking around for about an hour now and still couldn't find a sword shop and was beginning to get frustrated when he saw his new crew mate. "Naruto!" He called out as he ran towards him. "Yo" Naruto replied with his signature two finger salute. "Have you seen a weapon ship anywhere? I can't find one." After saying this Naruto looked around then turned to Zoro with a smirk. "Zoro you do know every shop in the next 2 blocks are all weapon related shops. Hell there's a sword shop right there." Naruto said pointing over his shoulder to a shop behind them. "Wha- when did they get there!" Zoro said confused then he mumbled "stupid moving shops" causing Naruto to burst into laughter.

Zoro just grumbled at him and walked into the shop Naruto following after a moment for himself to recover. "Oi where can I get 2 katanas for ∆

∆100,00 in this shop?" The shopkeepers smile immediately turned from a welcoming smile to a scowl over there you brat!" He salt out that was until he saw the swords at Zoro and Narutos side. "Oi moss head show me your sword!" The man said in alert. Zork having no problem handed it over knowing he could kill/injure the man if needed.

'Oho he noticed. I wonder if he noticed mine. Hmm~' Naruto thought eyes glidnting with amusement. "How much for this sword! I'll give you 200,00 and I'm being generous." Said the man to Zoro. Just as he was about to reply a womanly voice cut in.

"Oh my god!" She squeeled running up to them giving them a good look at her causing Zoro to stare in shock, the shopkeeper to growl and Naruto to smirk a bit. "That sword. That sword is on of the weito! Wato ichimonji! You could sell this sword for millions!" She squeeled. Then she caught her katana which was flung at her from across the counter causing her to look at the shopkeeper confused.

"Take that and get out! Ruining my sales you blasted woman. Its you and that monsters fault I get no business any more." He growled. "Captain Smoker is not a monster!" She said indignantly. "Yeah well any one who ate one of those cursed fruits are a monster to me." The keeper grumbled back. "And you take back your sword. The crappy katanas are over there" he pointed after throwing Zoro his sword. Zoro merely walked over and began raking through it with Naruto watching in interest and Tashigi following talking to Zoro about how unusual it was for him to use three swords just like a bounty hunter she had heard of before.

"Beautiful blades like these shouldn't be in the hands of pirates and criminals like him!" She declared with an angry scowl. This caused Naruto and zoro to raise a brow whilst Zoro was raking through the bins. "Oh so you want them all then?" Naruto asked. Tashigi looked at the floor bashfully. "No I just don't want them to be in the hands of criminal scum." She said spitefully.

Naruto glanced back at Zoro only to see he was still raking through the barrel not seemingly caring. "That's a bit biased don't you think?" Zoro said getting a curios look from Naruto and an enraged one from Tashigi. "WHA-" "Shut up! I wasn't done!" Zoro snapped "You say these people are scum yet due to the world governments rules men and women who want to use their weapons must become criminals. They aren't allowed to be used even in dojo's and the only place you are 'allowed' is to join the Marines like you. But not everyone has your sense of justice and some just don't care so to show their skills they have been training all their lives they must become 'criminals' and I use the term usely as that is all the government has labeled them as not what they are. Ah!"

Zoro finished pulling out a blade. Not noticing Naruto's look of respect or Tashigis of contemplation that is until she saw the sword. "Oh my! That sword its the sandai kitetsu! Its one of three legendary blades all made by the same man." she started only to be cut of by the shop keeper yelling after seeing the blade. "That blade isn't for sale! Its -" "its cursed" finished Zoro earning a gasp from Tashigi and the shop keeper. "Well let's see which wins my luck or the curse" zoro said as he chucked the sword in the air after sticking his arm back. Only for the sword to skiff his arm with the blunt edge and sink right into the wooden floor. "I'll take it! You sword woman find me another one!" Zoro demanded with a smirk.

Suddenly the man who owned the shop came running back into the room holding a katana in a sheath of white. "Here take this its a family heirloom that needs a worthy user!" Said the man giving Zoro the sword which he strapped to his side next to Sandai kitetsu and wado ichimonji. "Ah I feel complete now." He said. "Here old man. Your money." "Nah keep it just promise me to use those swords fully." The keeper replied. Zoro merely grunted in response before following Naruto out of the shop with Tashigi trailing behind.

Once they were outside they saw a bunch of marines running towards the town centre and civilians running away screaming about pirates. Zoro and naruto merely exchanged a look before racing off to the centre. Tashigi again following behind but now with a look of total seriousness on her face.

After running for about 5 minutes and Tashigi taking lead so they wouldn't get lost and Naruto stopping right next to a alley then walking inside and out again. They came across the sight of Luffy being held down on top of the execution tower with Buggy holding a blade above him about to swing it down.

"Any last words Strawhat?" Cabaji Buggies loyal crewwmber asked whilst the whole straw hat crew were battling marines. "Sorry Nami, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji and Naruto! But I'm dead! Shishishishi!" Luffy bellowed with the signature D grin. Shocking 6 people to the core. "Nooo!" Shouted five of them whilst the last only muttered "he smiled" under his breath.

The sword became ever close to Luffys neck before 'kachow' a bolt of lightning flashed and destroyed the execution stand leaving only rubble and smoke in its strike point. Luffys hat came blowing out in the wind only to be plucked out the air by the very owners hand who looked fine except a few scorch marks here and there. "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he ran ahead all the straw hats coming up behind him.

Along the way Zoro got sanctioned of into a fight with Tashigi and Luffy with Smoker. Meanwhile all the other members of the crew made it back to the going merry and under the guidance of Nami and the help of Naruto's kage bunshing were able to get the ship out of the dock and into the sea where Luffy and Zoro catapulted onto. Both received a bknk on the head by Nami for being so reckless.

A couple of days later they were sailing and came to the sight of a massive mountain and a stream that seemed to be going up? "Oi! Woman how'd you explain that?" Asked Zoro who was woken up by Luffy screaming 'sugoi!'. "I don't know." Said a puzzled Nami. "Thats the reverse mountain. It has a stream that takes you up and over it so you don't have to go through the calm belt" Naruto explained fiddling with his new Chakra Chopper. "And this is where we part ways for a time cos I want to go explore the calm belt a bit so I'll meet you at little garden in a bit okay?" Naruto asked not waiting for a reply before he jumped of the ship with his new vehicle landing on the water and began to spped away leaving his mind boggled crew behind.

XxX

Hope you enjoyed it and sorry bout the delay I was a bit of a block but its gone now and I am either going to write about little garden when Naruto meets his crew and possible love interest or his adventures away from the crew!

Silky Cash out! :3


End file.
